


Food Diary

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Breakfast" challenge. A week of Mike Cutter's breakfasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Diary

On Monday, Mike had a toasted bagel with cream cheese.  
On Tuesday, Mike had some cereal. It was slightly stale, so he drowned it in milk.  
On Wednesday, Mike just had coffee since he was running late.  
On Thursday, Mike had leftover cold pizza. It was terrible the second time around.  
On Friday, Mike brought Connie a fresh cinnamon bun. They shared it at the office.  
On Saturday, Mike had eggs and toast made by Connie. Clad only in her underwear, she served it to him in bed.  
On Sunday, Mike was too busy with Connie to eat.


End file.
